1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a speaker identification method and a speaker identification device with which a speaker is identified on the basis of an acquired voice signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In speaker identification, generally speaking, there is a technique in which the voice of the person in question is collected in advance and learned to generate a model. Furthermore, in voice recognition, there is a technique in which the voices of other people are used for speaker adaptation.
For example, in a voice dictionary creation method disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-344992, voice data of a new registered user is captured and the features thereof are extracted, the unspecified speaker voice dictionary that is the closest to the extracted features is selected from among a plurality of unspecified speaker voice dictionaries created in advance according to voice feature factors such as gender, age, and voice pitch, and the selected unspecified speaker voice dictionary is adapted on the basis of the voice data of the new registered user, thereby creating a personal voice dictionary for the new registered user.
Furthermore, for example, in a speaker adaptation method in a voice recognition device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 1-161399, in accordance with information on the distance between voice patterns of an initial standard pattern set that is configured from the voices of a plurality of speakers for all recognition-target vocabulary and a voice pattern of a user, one or more voice patterns that are close to the voice pattern of the user are selected from within the standard pattern set for each item of vocabulary, and these serve as a standard pattern set for the user.